


red pandas are precious

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Week 2018, in canon, prompt animals, red pandas, relationship may be open to interpretation, span of one day, three things able to make tendou go silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 6: AnimalsTendou Satori is usually loud.When Ushijima Wakatoshi is invited to bookshopping with him, he realizes there is more to his friend than meets the eye.All of a sudden, the world gets quiet when encountering three aspects of life, mesmerizing enough Tendou to hush.





	red pandas are precious

 

 

There are precisely three phenomena in existence of this world able to make Tendou Satori go silent.

 

 

_First_

 

 

“Wakatoshi-kun. Are you busy?” asked Tendou with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow. He sauntered into the dorm room with four deliberately long steps, knees getting higher than his hips, fingers flickering ready to jump Ushijima´s shoulders.

“Yes, I am,” his roommate deadpanned.

“Are you sure?” Tendou raised his voice, winking.

Ushijima put his book down. “Do you need something?” His voice lacked any emotion but Tendou knew.

He was willing to put on hold anything he was doing right now, for him only. Tendou made a weird screeching sound. “Well, I tried to drag Semi out, but he declined. Not surprising.” He stared into the ceiling, acting all dreamily and thoughtful.

Ushijima waited patiently, inert as a statue.

Tendou has softened a bit. “I would love to go to a book shop.”

His captain stood up, silently putting shoes and coat on. “Let´s go. We have half an hour.”

Tendou made loud “aw” and hurried after him. If Wakatoshi said they had half an hour, they indeed had only half an hour.

 

 

“I am going into the encyclopedia department,” Wakatoshi announced when Tendou caught his sleeve.

“Stay with me, pleaseee, Wakatoshi-kun. I don´t want to be alone there.”

Ushijima gave in and braced himself for a long lecture about some great storyline about one of Tendou´s series he was either reading, or watching. It was always like this. Ushijima didn´t particularly care about those, but he cared about his friend, so he listened.

When Tendou paced between the manga and young adult heaven, the world turned mute.

Wakatoshi´s mind had trouble to compute the ongoing situation. It wasn´t what he expected. Was Tendou alright? Wakatoshi almost asked him directly, when he realized he never truly book shopped with him before. He saw him haul his purchases, listened to him while he read them. Never ever he accompanied him in the time he was making a choice to buy them.

A sight to behold.

Tendou Satori didn´t say a single word or made a noise in exactly thirty-three minutes and five seconds. Ushijima watched him the whole time, mesmerized.

“You look like you are in pain,” Tendou teased when turning to him, arms filled with many different manga volumes. “Let´s go, I am done!”

After the payment, the peacefulness was gone.

 

 

_Second_

 

 

“Can you believe how many of my favorite series they had? I wish I could have taken the new Harry Potter cover, but well, next time. Would you come with me next time, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou prolonged his voice, pleading, as he played with his bag of books for the whole way back, skipping with excitement. “It was fun with you.” He frowned. “Semi is always hurrying me. Goshiki is too excited, it disturbs me and Reon is too intense.” His eyes widened. “Which is actually a bit ironic, when it comes to me.” Tendou side glanced his friend. “Thank you.”

Ushijima walked with his back straight and head held high. Tendou loved the sight. Robotic, but beautiful. “You are welcome.”

“Will you come next time?” Tendou´s voice got lower than usual.

“Yes.”

Before they entered the Shiratorizawa campus, both men stopped in their tracks. Right in front of them was the sign announcing a new addition to the nearby zoo.

“Red pandas,” they said in unison. Tendou and Ushijima exchanged looks, one of utter joy, the other probably of utter joy. Ushijima´s expression could be only read by the ones closest to him.

Half an hour of free time altered into three hours of pure bliss.

 

 

They stared at the adorable animals without hardly a movement, Ushijima gulping loudly every minute, Tendou staring at the pandas with his eyes watering.

He loved red pandas from the moment he learned about them. Satori hasn´t had a chance to see them in person until today. His throat got dry and his smile disappeared.  All of his energy was focused on the small furry combination of all the cute animals he could think of.

“Can we touch them?” Ushijima exhaled, his hands turning into fists.

“You like red pandas?”

“I love them.”

They weren´t allowed to touch them, which didn´t stop them from continuing the appreciation. When one of the red pandas showed them its tongue, men audibly gasped.

Tendou realized Ushijima took his hand and didn´t let go for a remarkably long time.

 

 

_Third_

 

 

“Guys, sorry, but we are closing,” one of the worker informed them as the dawn arrived.

Tendou sighed, while Ushijima spun slowly, voice lower than usual, which was pretty charming and not scary. “Your gate sign says you are open until seven o´clock today. We have five minutes left.” Tendou chuckled. The worker´s short screech didn´t find it delightful at all. Shame.

“I am sorry.” He bowed and ran.

Ushijima focused back on the red pandas, Tendou followed his lead. “You should have said something too.”

Tendou shrugged. He wasn´t in a mood to talk. He enjoyed watching and he enjoyed the atmosphere. One small animal in front of him, one big animal right by his side. What more could he wish for?

“You are unusually subdued today.” Ushijima said as they had to leave, this time for real.

“I am not,” Tendou clutched the book bag to his chest. “How dare you?”

Ushijima gaped. “I am sorry if I offended you. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Come on, Wakatoshi-kun, I can´t be offended so easily. Let´s go home. And maybe I was silent, but only because I have done two of my favorite things today.” He stole a glance at his friend and admired him fondly. “Red pandas are so lovely, I couldn´t pass the opportunity.”

“You are right. I have to thank you for this opportunity, I also like red pandas enormously.”

“I noticed.” Tendou took out his phone to take a selfie, when Ushijima stopped moving. “Yes?”

“I said I need to thank you. Thank you.”

Tendou laughed like a maniac. “I got it the first time, but you are-“ Satori got calm for the third time this day.

Ushijima Wakatoshi hugged him for two and a half minutes, Tendou letting him in – completely enjoying the experience.

 

 

There are precisely three occurrences in existence of this world, able to make Tendou Satori go silent - book shopping, especially when people are supportive of him, animals, particularly when red pandas are concerned and hugs, mainly those from Ushijima Wakatoshi, but any will do if Tendou loves you.

And if you are worth it (which is in his case extremely individual – singing is appreciated), Tendou Satori loves you with all his heart. Be ready, because outside of these three aspects of his life and adoration, he won´t be quiet in any shape or form.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my spin on this prompt, I think maybe Ushijima should be more outspoken when seeing those beautiful red pandas, but I thought it might take the attention away from Tendou (it would be different in full fledged fanfic, maybe).
> 
> Have a beautiful day, lots of sunshine for the vitamin D (but not too much - protect your precious skin!). Lots of love and Haikyuu fun :)
> 
> PS: If you have no idea how red pandas look, please google some videos, TENDOU WOULD LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I DO :D and you will too... :D


End file.
